Tragedy Fatale
by Wings of Speed
Summary: Life throws a curve ball at Jaina and Jag, just to see if they can pull their failing marriage back together


Hi everyone, this is something that popped into my mind late one night and decided to make its home there until I agreed to write it down. So here it is…it deals with Jaina and Jag but has nothing to do with the story I am currently writing. I guess you could say that this is a stand-alone fic, though it just might decide to make itself into a story.

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : Come on, if I owned Star Wars or anything associated with it, do you think I'd be writing this stuff for no profit? I think that answers itself, doesn't it?

Warning : Hmmm….for language I think. There is probably going to be a lot of swearing in this one.

Summary : Let me think about this…Oh, ok, here you go…Life decides to throw a curve ball at Jaina and Jag, just to see if they can pull their failing marriage together. Jaina's been being a b*adieu lately, for some odd reason.

Without further adieu, on with the story…

**__**

STAR WARS : THE NEW JEDI ORDER

TRAGEDY FATALE

Chapter 1 : The Beginning Of The End, Perhaps?

Jaina had been going through some rough times lately, and her marriage to Jagged Fel was on the rocks because of it. Her emotions were running rampant and she was having one hell of a time trying to keep them in check. One minute she could be on top of the world and the next someone would say something to set her off and all hell would break loose. Usually it was her husband or twin brother Jacen. Once in a while her mother or father would say something to annoy her and she couldn't hold her tongue, no matter how much she might try.

The simplest things could set her off. Her brother asking her how she was doing. Him commenting on how tired she looked. Usually him putting his nose in where it didn't belong, could do it rather easily. Or Jag asking about how her day went, something so simple could turn her mood suddenly violent.

Jaina seemed to always be on edge lately, no matter what. 

She glanced around the apartment she and Jag shared and felt anger rise up within her. _Anger is of the Darkside. _ Yoda's warning passed briefly through her mind and she shook it off. Anger flared in her soul, hot and heavy, burning within her. Then just as suddenly as it had come it was gone, in its place came an empty feeling. A feeling like something important was missing from her life. She gritted her teeth against this feeling and pushed it away.

__

What is wrong with me? she cried silently into the stillness of her apartment. Another wave of emotion washed over her, unbearable depression and she could actually feel the beginning of tears behind her eyes. She planted the heels of her hands against her eyes and pushed hard, refusing to allow the tears to escape.

An insatiable hunger assailed her then. An insatiable hunger for destruction…something she had not felt before. Fear gripped her heart then and she feared that she was once more spiraling down into the dark abyss of the Darkside.

She fell to her knees, her hands held out at her sides as tears escaped from her eyes. Her head thrown back she gazed up at the ceiling and she screamed in dismay at the unfamiliar feelings spiraling around within her.

A shockwave rippled through the Force, carrying with it Jaina's dark emotions. It was felt far across the Force by those sensitive to it. Luke and Mara stopped what they were doing to look at one another, not realizing at first who the Force Shockwave was coming from. Jacen paused in his meditations, immediately knowing that the dark emotions were coming from his sister. Leia paused in her daily activities, a single tear working its way down her cheek.

The emotion passed and Jaina slumped down to the floor, her head resting against the couch. Her hands splayed over top of her stomach and she just stared up at the ceiling, unsure of what had just occurred. She felt like her old self again, the unfamiliar emotions gone. Like they never had been.

__

Peculiar, she thought to herself. _But what is going on with me?_ She pulled herself to her feet and walked out into the kitchenette. Jag would be home soon and he would probably be hungry. They were finishing with the cleaning up of the Yuuzhan Vong war…it was finally over with. After six long years the Vong were finally gone. After all the hardships and the loss, the assholes were finally gone from their galaxy. Jaina calmed herself as she felt the anger rising within her again.

At first when the fatigue and emotional roller coaster had begun she had thought she was pregnant, but quickly ruled that thought out. Her and Jag had taken the utmost precaution in making sure that that wouldn't happen. They didn't want to bring a child into this galaxy at this time, not till things were sure with the Vong. Not till they were sure that the enemy was truly gone.

Then she had thought that maybe she was coming down with something, but the doctor she had gone to couldn't find anything wrong with her. The doctor was just as baffled as Jaina was about the whole thing. Then the thoughts of the Darkside began to creep into her mind…

__

Like I said, this thing was begging to be written but it is far from completed. As said before, this story has nothing to do with 'I'll Be Missing You', they're not connected in anyway. This story just wouldn't let me alone. Well, anyhow, just read and review and let me know what you think so far. I know, it was kind of short…ok, it was way short, but I wanted to leave you wondering what exactly is going on with Jaina. Hope I did a good job of you wondering. Thank you to all of you who will review and thanks to all who have reviewed 'I'll Be Missing You', its greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy this little brainchild.


End file.
